Una Aventura Navideña
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Con una cara de cachorro y un por favor no podrás callarme. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.-Y más vale que sean buenas Mattie, si no quieres que tome a tu novio por la camisa y lo devuelva a su peninsula de un solo lanzamiento.- Femm!CanadaxSpain
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos... Espero que este fic de tres capitulos sea de su agrado... y Feliz Año 2010 para todos ustedes.... voy tarde para mi reunión familiar... así que mañana modificare este mensaje para hacerlo mas largo, pero aja... ustedes sabes que se hizo el intento...**_

_**COmo saben Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, aunque moriria porque Herakles fuera mio... Herakles te amo!!!!!**_

_**xD sin mas que decir, aqui esta el primer capitulo.**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

**Una Aventura Navideña.**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Cerró sus ojos como reflejo, anticipando lo que sucedería después, y no queriendo realmente ver lo inminente. Escuchó el estruendo y suspiró. Lentamente, y casi sin quererlo, comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con lo que justamente se imaginaba.

Frente a ella estaba lo que podría verse como su familia, lo que vendría siendo su _daddy_, su _papa_ y su hermano, enredados en el pórtico de su puerta. Suspiró resignada. Hasta ahí había llegado la maravillosa idea de colocar lucecitas navideñas en el techo y puerta de su casa.

Halando a Alfred para ayudarlo se propuso a ignorar las quejas de su _daddy_, quien golpeaba a su _papa_ por estar colocando sus manos en lugares que _no_ debía. Al menos, no en frente de sus hijos. Como si no hubiese visto mucho mas contacto aquella vez que… reprimió un temblor y se concentró en ayudar a su hermano. Había algunas cosas que no valía la pena pensar o _recordar,_ se dijo.

-Les dije que era una mala idea, pero como siempre, la razón no es capaz de entrar en sus cabezas duras.- espetó Arthur una vez logró colocarse de pie, entrando lo más rápido posible a la casa. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y lo último que deseaba era permanecer tiempo innecesario afuera. -Ahora entren, que mi idea de pasar navidad juntos no es estar cuidando a un par de idiotas resfriados.- añadió desde el interior de la casa.

-_Mon chér_, que cruel eres.- respondió Francis al tiempo que entraba a la casa. No pudo evitar mirar a su hermano y sonreír ligeramente. Se sentía tan alegre de estar nuevamente junto a su familia en las fiestas.

-Suéltame _Git_.- escucharon que Arthur espetó, notando como Alfred soltaba una carcajada. Definitivamente las navidades en familia eran las mejores.

* * *

Habían terminado de decorar por completo la casa de la joven, como año a año hacían. Era parte de la tradición familiar el decorar juntos la casa del anfitrión, la cual venía siendo ella en esta ocasión.

Estaba preparando tres tazas de café y una de té cuando sintió que un peso era posado sobre uno de sus hombros. Sonrió ligeramente ante esto. Alfred podía regresar a su estado infantil en ciertos momentos como este.

-¿Cuánto deseas de azúcar, Alfred?- preguntó más por costumbre que porque necesitara saberlo, al fin y al cabo siempre hacía la misma rutina.

-Los héroes no toman café con azúcar, Mattie.- murmuró Alfred en su oído, y no puedo evitar reír ligeramente. Siempre le hacía cosquillas el hecho que le hablaran en el oído y Alfred lo sabía perfectamente. Sintió como su hermano la abrazaba. Últimamente Alfred estaba más cariñoso de lo normal.

-Al, si no me dejas de abrazar no podré llevarle a Arthur su té.- comentó mientras golpeaba suavemente las manos del americano. Sintió como él la apretaba ligeramente antes de aflojar el agarre. Lentamente se separó de Alfred y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, donde lo esperaban sus figuras paternas. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta escuchó algo, por lo que giró su rostro por unos segundos para ver a Alfred mirando hacia un lado, antes de continuar, sin percatarse completamente de la expresión del rostro del rubio.

* * *

_Te amo, Mattie._

Había costado tanto decirlo en voz alta y aún así, no había sido suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. Maldijo su suerte. Había desperdiciado una oportunidad perfecta, pero eso no importaba mucho. Aún tenía todo el día y noche para llevar a cabo su cometido. Al fin y al cabo, no habría mayores obstáculos que Arthur y Francis que perfectamente se anulaban entre sí, demasiado distraídos discutiendo como para fijarse en sus intentos de confesión.

Por lo que no había de que preocuparse. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y conseguir su objetivo, ya que había ido con un objetivo y no habría forma que este no se cumpliera.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan alegre, _ma petite fille_?- preguntó Francis, viendo a la rubia terminar de servir a cada uno de ellos, mientras tarareaba una canción. -Acaso se debe a l_'Amour_?- Vio con agrado como un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la canadiense, mientras esta simplemente trataba de mantener la compostura, fallando estrepitosamente al intentar pasar la taza de té a Arthur.

-¿Mattie?- preguntó Arthur, mientras observaba a la joven con expresión interrogativa. Había algo peculiar en el comportamiento de su ex colonia. Cuando se disponía a preguntarle, comenzaron a escucharse villancicos a la distancia, pero que lentamente se hacían más fuertes. Pero estos villancicos eran un tanto peculiares.

La joven terminó de colocar las restantes tazas en la mesa más cercana, y con una sonrisa se acercó a la puerta. Curiosos, Arthur y Francis siguieron a la joven, siendo secundados por Alfred que regresaba de la cocina.

-¡Bienvenido!- se escuchó decir por parte de la rubia y unos apresurados pasos, por lo que dedujeron que la joven hacía salido corriendo. Cruzaron el pasillo encontrándose con una escena que no se esperaban. La inocente e introvertida de Mattie estaba siendo cargada por alguien. Y no sólo eso, sino que era besada efusivamente por alguien cuya identidad no se podía determinar porque el cabello de la joven los cubría.

Arthur comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras observaba perplejo a Mattie. Su pequeña Mattie. Su dulce e inocente _niña_, por amor a Dios. Francis simplemente observaba todo con ligera diversión entremezclada con sorpresa. La belleza de la juventud que experimenta L'Amour. Pero Alfred sentía todo el peso de la industria cinematográfica de la que estaba tan orgulloso formar una tragicomedia frente a sus ojos, y como lo que había creído una noche en familia se convertía en un vano intento de comedia rosa, donde él, era el pobre imbécil que nunca terminaba con la chica. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Él era Alfred F. Jones, no un monigote de una película rosa o de una de las novelas de Stephenie Meyer. No, él era el maldito héroe de esta historia y se lo demostraría a cualquiera. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños antes de comenzar a caminar a donde estaba su hermana.

De un fluido movimiento, separó a su hermana del personaje cuyo rostro no había podido ver, porque maldita sea, se estaba comiendo prácticamente a Mattie. Y preparó su mirada más intimidante para quien fuera el imbécil que había errado al momento de escoger chica, aquella mirada que sólo guardaba para lidiar con los que osaban tocar lo suyo. Y Mattie era suya. Esperaba a cualquiera. Por su mente pasó el rostro de todas las naciones de quien podían haberse tratado, pasando desde Rusia, Cuba hasta Prusia. Pero no lo que tenía enfrente.

-Buenas noches amigo América. ¿Cómo esta todo?- saludó tranquilamente y sonrientemente el susodicho, para luego percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos rubios que estaban más atrás. -Hola a ti también Arthur. Y Francis, amigo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo va todo?- añadió entrando a la casa tranquilamente con una sonrisa y colocándose junto al francés que le sonreía en respuesta, mientras observaba de reojo el rostro pálido de Arthur que rápidamente recobraba su color, para luego colocarse completamente rojo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, España?- espetó Arthur.

* * *

-Estoy esperando una explicación, Mattie.- comentó Arthur, mientras permanecía sentado en la sala, luego de que la joven los convenciera de pasar a esta para poder responder el interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometida. Arthur observaba fijamente a Antonio que sonreía despreocupadamente, mientras mantenía la mano de Mattie agarrada. Vio como la rubia se removió incomoda en su lugar, antes de tomar aire y mirar a su familia a la cara.

-Antonio… Antonio y yo estamos saliendo.- respondió la joven temiéndose un exabrupto por parte del inglés, pero obteniendo uno por parte de Alfred en cambio, el cual fue ignorado por los demás.

-De eso pude darme cuenta antes.- replicó el inglés aún con sus ojos puestos sobre la pareja. -Pero lo que yo quiero realmente saber es, ¿Estabas enterado de esto, _Wine Bastard?_- preguntó Arthur mirando a Francis con rabia y casi obligandose a no señalarlo con un dedo acusador.

-Como crees, _Mon Angleterre_.- replicó Francis sorprendido. -Yo tampoco estaba enterado de la relación de _mon petite Mattie et Antonio_.- añadió Francis, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Arthur.

-No te creo. Estoy seguro que tu amigo de parrandas debió haberte dicho algo. _For God sakes_, no trates de engañarme, _Frog_.- refutó Arthur viendolo enojado y dolido a la vez. ¿Acaso él era el único que no estaba enterado? Al parecer no.

-¿España, Mattie?- preguntó Alfred aún sin creerlo. -De todo el fucking mundo, escogiste a España.- añadió aún incredulo, y profundamente lastimado.

-Antonio no me ha contado nada, Mon chér.- dijo Francis mirando al rubio de cejas encrespadas a los ojos, ignorando nuevamente a Alfred.

-Pero Francis, no recuerdas aquella vez que estabamos Gilbert, tú y yo…- comenzó a decir Antonio, para luego ser callado por la joven, quien le rogaba con la mirada que no continuara.

-Lo sabía, Lo sabía.- replicó Arthur, mirando furioso a Francis. -Sabía que tú debias estar al tanto. Este idiota no da un paso sin consultartelo.- añadió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al francés.

-_Daddy, Papa_.- llamó Mattie con cuidado, deteniendo la discusión inmediatamente. Ambos rubios giraron para ver a su ex colonia, que se aferraba a Antonio, mientras los miraba fijamente. -Por favor.- pidió mirandolos con ojos de borrego. Arthur apretó los puños. Mattie no estaba jugando limpio y lo sabía. Sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado cuando ella le miraba con esa expresión.

Sin fuerzas y aún algo herido, se acomodó en su lugar y soltó un gruñido. Después arreglaría cuentas con ese Bloddy Wine Bastard que había callado la relación de su niña por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

-Ah no Mattie.- dijo Alfred enojado y frustrado. Lo habían ignorado olimpicamente todo el rato. -Con una cara de cachorro y un por favor no podrás callarme. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.- añadió Alfred cruzandose de brazos y mirando a su hermana parpadear sorprendida ante su exabrupto. -Y más vale que sean buenas Mattie, si no quieres que tome a tu novio por la camisa y lo devuelva a su peninsula de un solo lanzamiento.-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos... Aja, se que he estado ausente y que normalmente dejo notas más largas, pero estoy de escapada ahora mismo, proque he de terminar una exposición que he de presentar mañana a las 7 am. Así que, simplemente les comentó que aquí tenemos un capitulo más lleno de disparates y desvarios míos. Ojala sea este de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto.**_

_**Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**_

**

* * *

Una Aventura Navideña.**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

-Al…- murmuró mientras observaba directamente al interior del horno, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. En eso sintió que la abrazaban y un calor conocido. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el contacto. Su hermano podía ser un niño en momentos tan inesperados. -¿Al?- preguntó suavemente, sintiendo como él apretaba ligeramente el agarre.

-¿Porqué España?- preguntó inmediatamente. Se sentía traicionado y confundido. Había esperado tanto tiempo la ocasión apropiada para confesarse y cuando por fin había conseguido el momento heroico, Mattie lo dejaba fuera de combate con una simple frase. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser España y no él?

-Al…¿En verdad tengo que responder eso?- murmuró la joven con suavidad. Rayos, eso era trampa. Ese tono herido no era justo. Ahora se sentía como la peor basura sobre la faz del planeta por hacer sentir mal a Mattie. Maldita sea su lado heroicamente romántico.

-Mattie…- comenzó a decir, cuando sintió como ella se giraba y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. No. No. No. Dios, no sería capaz. No podría ser tan cruel, ¿o sí?

-No hay una razón en sí, Al.- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Alfred suspiró tranquilo, al menos no había dicho nada que supremamente hiriente a su heroico ser. -Simplemente porque él me hace feliz.- añadió. Al parecer Mattie si podía ser lo bastante cruel si se lo proponía.

-Tú también me haces feliz.- añadió una voz detrás de ellos. Rodó los ojos y se separó de la rubia para girarse a observar el rostro sonriente de España, quien parecía haber salido de alguna telenovela barata.

-¡Deja de decir cursilerías, _Spanish Bastard!- _retumbó por toda la casa dicha exclamación.

-Pero _Mon chér_, no debes interferir en el camino de _L'Amour_.- añadió Francia, con una sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Claro que puedo, sobre todo si veo a mi hija convertirse en protagonista de un drama barato justo en frente de mis ojos.- añadió Arthur, mientras fulminaba a Francis con la mirada. -Sé que esto es culpa del _Wine Bastard,_ Mattie. Todo siempre termina siendo culpa de él. Y apuesto que esta mala copia de novela rosa viene de su lado, por lo que exorciza y expulsa todo lo que hayas heredado de este _frog._- añadió mientras señalaba al francés acusadoramente.

-¡¿_Moi_?!- preguntó indignado Francis. -Yo no soy el único al que le gusta el romance, _mon chér._ O se te olvida que tienes dos copias de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en tu biblioteca personal.- añadió con una sonrisa sardónica y una mirada burlona que casi gritaba saber que tenía razón.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio es una gran pieza literaria. Nada como tus novelas cursis, Frog.- dijo Arthur de forma poco convincente.

-Claro, ¿Y por eso has de verte el Dvd de la adaptación cada vez que te sientes deprimido?- añadió Francis.

-Yo no estoy escuchando esto.- dijo Alfred mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Francis- gruñó Arthur, rojo de ira. -Al menos eso es mejor que la palabrería insulsa de _Dangerous Liaisons _a la que estás acostumbrado.- añadió petulante.

-No te metas con _Pierre Choderlos de Laclos_, _mon lapin.-_ reprendió Francis en tono burlón, sin prestarle atención al "¿Quién carajos es ese?" de Alfred. -Además porque intentas esconder ese lado tuyo. Como si no te hubiese visto haciendo fila ante cada nueva publicación de Barbara Cartland, y estoy hablando de todas 664 novelas.- añadió sardónico y seguro de que este asalto lo había ganado indiscutiblemente.

-Yo también tengo escritores de novelas románticas.- comentó casualmente Antonio con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la tensión que se acumulaba en la cocina. -Y son bastante buenos, si he de agregar.- añadió siendo ignorado por los demás rubios.

-Eres un acosador.- espetó Arthur espantado y ruborizado.

-Como si eso no te excitara, Arthur.- comentó con ligereza, sin prestarle atención a los puños cerrados y la vena que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara del rubio de ojos verdes.

-_Papa_, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.- murmuró Mattie, al ver que Francis sonreía y volvía a abrir la boca.

-Además, simplemente no puedo dejar de ver lo obvio, Arthur.- respondió el francés encogiéndose de hombros. -Y es que eres un sensiblon romántico.- finalizó, cruzándose de brazos y feliz consigo mismo.

-¡Considérate muerto, _Frog_!- espetó Arthur, tomando lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y aventándoselo a la cara al francés.

-¡_Daddy_, no!/ ¡Cuidado Francis!/ ¡Dale duro, Iggy!- gritaron al unísono Mattie, Antonio y Alfred, ante la trayectoria que estaba tomando la inocente tetera hacia el rostro del francés, culminando así su misión de dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

-Nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso, _Frog_.- murmuró Arthur antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala siendo seguido por un sonriente Alfred y un preocupado Antonio que buscaba algo con que ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

-_Amigo_, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Antonio, al ver que el rubio recuperaba la consciencia. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa, para que el francés se sintiera más cómodo.

-¿Antonio? ¿Dónde está _ma petite fille_? _Et mon chér_?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento. En eso sintió nuevamente un dolor punzante en la frente, y como reflejo se llevó una mano al rostro. -Mi hermoso rostro. ¿Qué ha sucedido con él?- preguntó al sentir el moretón que tenía en la frente. Antonio río suavemente y le pasó un espejo, para que se viera mejor, logrando que Francis gritara al ver su perfecto rostro deteriorado por el golpe.

-Mattie está abajo con América y tú querido Arthur ha de estar preocupado por ti, mientras espera detrás de la puerta.- respondió Antonio con tranquilidad.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupado por ningún _Bloddy Pervert_!- se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Que dulce de tu parte, _mon amour_.- comentó Francis con una sonrisa. -Pero me curaría más rápido si vinieras y me dieras…- continuó diciendo ante la sonrisa de Antonio.

-¿Y a quién carajo le importa si te curas o no, _Pervert_?- replicó el inglés con fuerza, antes de irse caminando con rabia hacia la sala en busca de Mattie.

-_Mon Lapin_ es tan mentiroso.- murmuró el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba negando con la cabeza.

-Francis.- murmuró Antonio, llamando la atención del rubio. -Necesito un consejo, amigo.- añadió observándolo ligeramente serio, lo cual era bastante raro en él.

* * *

-Maldito _wine bastard_ y el bueno para nada de Antonio. Es totalmente su culpa que estás navidades sean un desastre.- gruñó Arthur mientras bajaba las escaleras y se encaminaba a encontrarse con sus hijos, cuando sonó el timbre. -¿Y ahora quien rayos puede ser?- comentó a nadie en particular, para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. En eso comenzó a sonar el timbre insistentemente, lo cual no hacía nada más que empeorar su humor.

-¿Quién carajos puede ser y acaso nadie le enseñó modales?- espetó para si mismo. En eso llega a la puerta, para abrirla bruscamente, hastiado del imparable sonido del timbre. -¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?- gruñó sin fijarse de quién se trataba.

-Te dije que estaría de mal genio. Ahora paga.- murmuró alguien socarronamente. Arthur parpadeó y observó, casi sin creerlo a las tres personas que estaban frente a sí.

-Se supone que no puedes estar de mal genio en navidades, pequeño Arthur.- dijo una segunda voz, algo fastidiada.

-Pareciera que no lo conocieras. Arthur siempre esta de mal humor.- murmuró un tercero sin darle mayor importancia. -Ahora, ¿Cuándo nos dejaras pasar? El clima no es para nada cálido y no me sentaría mal una taza de café.- añadió con simpleza, logrando sacar al inglés de su estupor.

-¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?!- gritó, haciendo retumbar la casa por completo. En eso sintió pasos acercarse detrás de sí. Y por alguna razón podía sentir las sonrisas quemar su nuca.

-Bienvenidos tíos.- exclamó Mattie llegando a la puerta y abrazándose al primero que encontró. -Me alegra que hayan logrado venir a tiempo para la cena.- añadió sin prestarle mayor atención a la creciente palidez de Arthur y a las risas de Al, quien observaba todo desde una prudencial distancia.


End file.
